Change of Destination
by armybell
Summary: Response to a challenge set by Holly and myself! Use the line "I haven't slept with him if that's what you're asking."


**Change of Destination**

Set in the season 10 episode JAG: San Diego

I don't know where Navy/Marine bases are in the US so i've done whatever suits this story!

The timeline in this episode is changed to suit my story, just go with it!

I don't have a clue about US time differences and i'm too lazy to check so again, whatever suits my story LOL!!!

Mattie's not in this, she is living happily with her dad!

**Chapter 1**

(Change to scene in JAG conference room)

"Comander Rabb, there is an inverstigation I want you to handle in Florida. Sturgis you will be acting JAG." Said General Cresswell.

**Orlando Airport**

Harm's POV

Harm had managed to finish his investigation earlier than he expected. Despite the constant distraction of pretty women in sundresses that were all around him. He wasn't leering over then or anything, all he kept thinking was 'Mac would look beautiful in that sundress'.

He was in Orlando airport in summer whites with his bag in his hand looking up at the screens to see which desk was his check in when the San Diego flights seemed to draw his attention. He had a thought.

"Sturgis"

"Yeah Harm, what can I do for you? Hows the investigation going?"

"Actually i'm all done, finished much earlier than I thought. Thats kinda why i'm calling you."

"Oh"

"Yeah. I have some leave on the books, any chance I could take a couple of days just now?"

"Uh well it is kinda quiet around here dispite the fact that half the staff arent here, so yeah, I dont see why not. See you Monday then?"

"Yeah, see you Monday. Hey thanks Sturgis."

"No problem buddy, have a good time!"

Harm hung up the phone and made his way quickly over to the check in desk.

"San Diego please."

He paid for and collected his ticket, he was actually going, truth be told he was a little nervous. It will be so obvious to everyone that he is flying out to San Diego to see Mac. But then he really did want to spend some time with her in a warmer climate than Washington, and hopefully get to see her in some of those pretty sundresses!

Harm made his way to the departure lounge, buying a daily paper to keep him occupied on the way, and tried to make himself comfortable on those horrid little chairs they have in airports. Why is it that when they know people will be spending hours sitting on them waiting for their flight that they make them so uncomfortable.

'I sure wouldnt want to be sitting in an airport chair for something like 12 hours waiting on a flight.' Harm thought.

As Harm was reading his paper a woman approached him.

"Uh... hi"

"Uh... good morning"

"Do you mind if I sit here"

"No, sure, be my guest"

'Oh no' he thought, 'i'm never going to get any peace now.'

But to Harm's suprise the woman really did just need a seat, she was no bother to him and didn't once try to chat to him or flirt with him. Makes a nice change thought Harm.

Sitting on the plane Harm relaxed slightly, probably because he was in a slightly more comfortable seat than before, although he still felt cramped, why is there never enough leg room on planes?

He sat back and began to think about what he was doing, and how exactly would he go about it.

Was he planning to suprise Mac in the courtroom, at a conference, somewhere that the others would be, or would he just go straight to her hotel room and wait for her there?

As he was thinking he pulled a photo out of his pocket to look at. He traced her face with his thumb. It was a picture that Harriet had taken of the two of them the Christmas that he and Tom Boone flew home together. She was so happy to see him that night, and they seemed to spend the whole night talking. She was so gorgeous that night, with just the right amount of make-up and her hair curled slightly.

He was lost in the thought when the older women next to him said "Is that your wife, she looks beautiful, you look such a stunning couple."

Harm decide he didnt want to get into a conversation with a stranger over how he wasnt married to Mac, and why they weren't even dating. So he just smiled at the women and said "Thank you, yes she is very beautiful."

Clutching the treasured picture Harm managed to shut his eyes and drift off to sleep. Needless to say, his dreams were of Mac!

It was around lunch time when Harm's plane landed. He decided to go check in to the hotel and just hang about there, he didn't want someone seeing him before Mac did. He would catch up with her around dinner time when she was finished in court and had changed into her summer clothers.

He was thinking. 'God, I really am desperate to see her in a dress!' It's been a long time since he has seen her in civilian clothing.

Mac's POV

Mac had a near miss up on that tower. What was she thinking going up there with him. She knows Vukovic and knows what he wants... her, and to win the case. But at this point she didnt know which he wanted more.

She had left him up there. She wandered down to the party but decided she wasn't in the mood for it anymore. She made her excuses to the General and walked towards the rows of stalls that were lining the beach front. Cute little items were on sale, jewellery, bags, hats and lots more. Mac kept walking, occasionally stopping to look at something that caught her eye but nothing she came across jumped out at her enough for her to consider buying it until she saw the one item she knew she wanted.

Harm's POV

He had been looking for her at the street party from a safe distance, careful that no one from the JAG office could see him. He suddenly spotted her coming out of a building, making her way over to the General and stopping to chat with him. He was fascinated by her, the way she looked with her long dark hair flowing around her shoulders and in that green halterneck dress...

He didn't know what made him turn around and look in the direction where Mac had come from, but he did, and coming out of the same building was that slimy Lt Vukovic. What was he doing in there with her he wondered.

Although this revelation concerned him, he had to continue on his plan, and it was on the move.

Mac was walking towards the stalls selling gifts and crafts. He followed.

After walking for a while, well out of sight of the General and other staff, he decided he should make his move, he didnt want to continue following her around like some crazy stalker!

She stopped suddenly, something had obviously caught her eye. He slowly moved closer to see if her could see what had taken her interest.

"Would you like to try it on miss?" The girl behind the stall asked.

Mac thought herself silly for wanting to buy it, it would just be a sad reminder of what never was and probably never will be. "Uh no, its ok, I..."

"Yes, she would."

He stepped up behind her. Mac turned around, mouth open, shocked at his presence mere inches behind her. So close she could smell him.

"Hi." Harm said a he smiled at her.

"Uh Harm, wha... what are you?"

"What am I doing here? I'm here to spend some time with you. He touched under her chin with his fingers."

They stood staring at each other for ages.

He broke eye contact as he realized the sales woman was watching them with an amused expression.

"She'll take it." Harm said to her.

"Harm"

"Mac, its you, its perfect, take it."

The woman put the item in a little gift bag and handed it to Mac, she went to get her purse when Harm stopped her. "My treat Mac." He smiled his famous flyboy smile at her.

"Thank you Harm."

They walked for a short time in silence with Mac stealing glances at Harm every now and then still not able to believe that he was actually here.

They sat down on a stone bench facing onto the beach.

"I cant believe your here Harm."

"Belive it Mac."

He took the small bag from her hands and emptied the contents into his hands. He fingered the delicate silver bracelet with dimante and garnet decorated roses. He unclipped it and motioned for Mac's wrist, she gave it to him willingly. He gently slipped it on and still holding her wrist admired the piece.

"Its beautiful." Said Mac.

"So are you." Harm replied.

Both of them were getting caught up in the moment. They both moved in closer and closer, Harm let go of her wrist and put his arm around the lower part of her waist. Mac placed one of her palms on his chest, there eyes never leaving the others until they closed them as their lips met.

The kiss was slow, passionate, each of them pouring so much love and desire into that one kiss. Neither wanted to end the kiss but they slowly pulled away, still looking into each others eyes. Eyes shining, lips glistening, and smiles as big as they've ever seen.

"Harm"

"Dont say anything Mac. I think it speaks volumes that i'm here, just for you. I dont want to pressure you, I know you said you would come to me. But Mac, it's killing me not being with you, I love you, i'm in love with you, and I want us to be together."

For once Mac didn't analyze it, she didnt want to, she just wanted to feel.

"Oh Harm." She kissed him deeply then pulled way. "I'm in love with you too." She kissed him again.

Harm was overjoyed and melted into the kiss.

To Be Continued...


End file.
